


Own It

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Ownership, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: I just wanted to write some more smut.





	Own It

**Author's Note:**

> Im just a sinner so heres Anti and Dark.

Anti was seated comfortably in Dark's lap as they watched some gory movies on tv with friends. Although Anti was bored and would rather see the real thing than some low budget film, he knew Dark loved times like these with him. Dark had his arms wrapped tightly around Anti's waist, and Anti felt like he belonged there always.

Something about that thought sent shivers right down to his dick. He did an experimental wiggle in Dark's lap under the blanket they shared, and he smirked as Dark took a sharp inhale. He gave Anti a smack on the thigh to reprimand, but he knew Dark could do better than that.

"How do people decide to produce these movies? They're the real criminals here. They should be murdered." Nate said, huffing as he slumped over onto his boyfriend who gave him a chuckle and a kiss on the forehead.

"Blood, blood, blood, that's all it ever is with you." Mat responded, and Nate huffed again.

Anti smiled at then as he did another experimental hip roll, Dark's hands digging into his thighs as he held onto the couch.

"He's right though," Disaster said, legs propped up on Cry as he laid his head against the armrest, "This does suck."

Cry silently agreed with him, and they all put their focus back onto the movie or their phones.

"What do you think you're doing pet?" Dark whispered, and Anti whined as his voice. He knew Dark was angry, but he wanted _more_. He wanted him _furious_. He wanted him to fuck him right here just out of spite. The things Dark did to Anti should be _illegal_.

"I want you Master Dark...please? It won't take long..." He whined, grinding his hips down again so he could feel Dark through his shorts.

"Who says you're gonna get what you want anyways? You're being a _very bad **pet**_ right now." Emphasizing pet with another smack to the thigh that got Anti's dick dripping with precum. He was a slut for any type of pain.

"Please Master? I promise you can torture me later, I won't cum later or anything jus'...please-"

"Sssh, sssh, okay pet. Ill give you what you want. But remember your promises. Got it?"

Anti nodded furiously as Dark laid him carefully down on his side, but rough enough to remind him he was angry by causing Anti to hit his head on the side of the couch. He bit back a moan as he eyes crossed and his head throbbed. He could feel Dark adjusting the blanket as he rubbed Anti's dick through his boxers, hands moving at just the right speed to make Anti whine.

  
"You guys okay?" Nate asked, and Anti opened his mouth to answer just when Dark shoved his cock in his ass dry. He quickly shut and covered his mouth to hold back the scream that threatened to rip from it.

"We're **fine** Nate, what makes you **ask**?" Dark replied, emphasizing his words with harsh thrusts to Anti's prostate. The poor little demon was quivering, holding the arm wrapped around his waist as leverage.

"Eh, no reason." He shrugged, going back to cuddling his companion. Disaster and Cry gave them weird looks, but then gave up on looking for an answer in favor of stealing kisses.

Dark smirked as he continued to slowly pound Anti's prostate with Anti's face buried into the armrest. Anti was close, Dark was _so_ deep inside him... _god_ he was so close...he needed Dark to claim him. To tell him how he owned him.

"Dark... _talk..._ " He whispered, and Dark gave him a low chuckle.

"Talk about what baby?" He responded, burying his entire cock in Anti's ass as he pinched one of his nipples hard. "Talk about how you're letting me pound your ass in front of our friends? How about how much me manhandling you turns you on?" He continues, hands gripping Anti's waist to slam him down on his cock hard. "You want me to talk about how I'm going to spank your ass raw later, then fuck you til you can't walk? Does that do it for you **pet**?" He asked, and Anti was shooting cum before he even knew it, red face buried into the armrest as he coated their blanket white. Dark gave a few more thrusts before he was cumming deep inside Anti with a soft groan.

Once they came down from their high, they noticed that nobody had realized what was going on. Dark pulled out of Anti with a quiet pop, tugging their clothes back up and wrapping his arms back around a very sticky Anti. But he didn't care, because Anti was all his, and he would make sure he knew that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Im selling holy water for $5 apiece if you need some. Im sure you do :)


End file.
